Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Altered Beast: Legend of Everfree
Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Altered Beast: Legend of Everfree, also titled Altered Beast 4 by Verizon FiOS and subtitled Legends of Everfree in CBS promotion, is the fourth installment in the Altered Beast spin-off film franchise. Summary In 1887, Transylvania, Dr. Victor Frankenstein, with help from his assistant Igor and Count Dracula, successfully creates a monster. Dracula, a vampire, intends to use the creature for his own benefits, murdering Frankenstein. As an angry mob storms Castle Frankenstein, the monster flees to a windmill with his dead creator. The mob burn down the windmill, the monster apparently destroyed in the flames. One year later, monster hunter Spyro kills Mr. Hyde after a brawl in Notre-Dame de Paris. Spyro suffers from amnesia, slaying evil on behalf of the Vatican City, hoping that he will earn redemption for forgotten sins. He is tasked by Cardinal Jinette to go to Transylvania and destroy Nemesis Prime. He must also protect the last members of an ancient Romanian family, the Valerious, whose ancestor vowed that his descendants would kill Nemesis Prime, or fall into Purgatory. He receives a torn parchment, written in Latin, which reads, “In the name of God, open this door.” Spyro travels to Transylvania, accompanied by Scootaloo, an eccentric friar and inventor. Sunset Shimmer and Velkan Valerious attempt to kill a werewolf controlled by Nemesis Prime, but both it and Velkan fall into a river. Spyro and Scootaloo arrive in a village, where they and Sunset Shimmer are attacked by Nemesis Prime’s three brides – Verona, Marishka, and Aleera. Spyro slays Marishka. Sunset Shimmer agrees to work with Spyro, but encounters Velkan, now cursed to become a werewolf during a full moon. The two follow Velkan to Castle Frankenstein, now used by Nemesis Prime in an attempt to duplicate Dr. Frankenstein’s experiments to give life to his undead children, using Velkan as the conductor. While Sunset Shimmer tries to rescue her brother, who succumbs to his curse, Spyro confronts Nemesis Prime, finding that he is immune to the traditional methods of killing a vampire. Nemesis Prime expresses familiarity with Spyro, addressing him as “King Spyro” and offering to return his memories to him. Spyro and Sunset Shimmer flee the castle, Nemesis Prime discovering that his attempt to use werewolf blood to give his children life has failed. Scootaloo witnesses a painting come to life, depicting two knights transforming into a vampire and a werewolf, respectively. Spyro and Sunset Shimmer retreat to the windmill, falling through the floor into a deep cave, where they meet Frankenstein’s monster, who is the true key to fulfilling Nemesis Prime’s plans. Spyro opts to shelter the monster in the Vatican. On the way, the group are ambushed by the brides and Velkan. Verona and Velkan are both killed, but not before the latter bites Spyro, cursing him to become a werewolf. Sunset Shimmer is kidnapped by Aleera, who arranges with Spyro to trade her for the monster. Spyro locks the monster within a crypt, but he is captured by Nemesis Prime’s undead horde. Spyro and Scootaloo save Sunset Shimmer, using a solar-based weapon created by Scootaloo to destroy the undead. Returning to the Valerious family's castle, Scootaloo explains that Nemesis Prime is, in fact, the son of Sunset Shimmer’s ancestor, imprisoned within an icy fortress, hidden behind a large walled map of Transylvania. Using the torn parchment, Spyro opens the door, finding Nemesis Prime’s fortress. The captured monster informs Spyro that Nemesis Prime possesses a cure for the curse, Scootaloo realizing that only a werewolf can kill Nemesis Prime. Capturing Igor, Spyro sends him, Sunset Shimmer, and Scootaloo to retrieve the cure, while he frees the monster. The monster is struck by lighting twice, bringing Nemesis Prime’s children to life. Nemesis Prime, spotting Spyro, transforms into a demonic form, fighting Spyro after he transforms into a werewolf. Aleera and Igor both perish as Sunset Shimmer and Scootaloo retrieve the cure. The full moon is briefly overshadowed by clouds, returning Spyro temporarily to normal, with Nemesis Prime revealing to Spyro that he is the archangel King. Spyro transforms into a werewolf again, tearing out Nemesis Prime’s throat, he and his children dying as a result. Sunset Shimmer runs in with the cure, but Spyro leaps upon and kills her, though the cure is applied, healing him. Spyro and Scootaloo host a funeral for Sunset Shimmer overlooking the sea, where the monster departs by boat. Spyro witnesses Sunset Shimmer’s spirit reuniting with her family in Heaven, freed of their vow. Spyro and Scootaloo ride off on horseback, their task fulfilled. Characters * Spyro * Sunset Shimmer * Scootaloo * Frankenstein's Monster * Igor * Nemesis Prime *Velkan Valerious * Dr. Frankenstein * Dracula's Brides * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Publicity and branding Previews As part of the San Diego Comic-Con International "Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies" panel on July 22, 2016, "The cast and creatives behind Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: Legends and Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: Altered Beast share details of the making of the popular animated series. Fans will also get a sneak peek into the rest of season 6, the new Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Altered Beast: Legend of Everfree movie coming this Fall, and more, followed by a Q&A."18 The film's first official trailer was revealed by Entertainment Weekly on July 22, 2016.19 The same trailer, as well as a shorter 30-second version, was uploaded to the Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: Altered Beast Official YouTube channel on August 1.20 Release Netflix The film made its United States debut on Netflix on October 1, 2015.2627 Television : For list of changes to CBS's initial television broadcast of Legend of Everfree, see /Television edits. A different cut version28 was broadcast.29 Edits:30 removal of "some very minor scenes", totaling three "and a bit"31 minutes32 of "very small things only seconds in length,"33 including Snips's gross teeth".34 The film aired on CBS in the United States on November 5, 2015. Promotion Book A book adaptation by Perdita Finn, titled Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Altered Beast: Legend of Everfree, has been displayed at the 2015 New York Toy Fair and was released on September 6, 2015.39 A 24-page storybook adaptation by Louise Alexander titled Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Altered Beast: Legend of Everfree: Save Our Camp! become available on iTunes on October 4, 2015.40 Soundtrack The film's soundtrack was released on Google Play and iTunes on September 16, 2015.4142 Toys On February 12, 2015, at Hasbro's 2015 Toy Fair, some Legend of Everfree merchandise was revealed. Dolls unveiled were available in three styles — "Geometric Assortment", "Crystal Gala Assortment", and "Boho Assortment" — and are expected to be released in Fall 2015. New character Gloriosa Daisy was also revealed during the presentation.43 References # TBA